


Pirates for eternity

by Yenneffer



Series: He's a Pirate [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Immortality, Pirates, Rivalry, pirate's thoughts are highly toxic in selfishness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbossa is annoyed: both at Jack and possible situation the man has created. And maybe there’s something more to this than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates for eternity

Barbossa is annoyed.

Barbossa is annoyed and wary of the future life he’s going to get, because the past awakens in him and smiles fiendishly.

He has a disturbing vision of himself and Jack, drinking from the Fountain, for eternity locked in fight, or commanding _his_ ship together _again_ , for the whole eternity of the world.

The world changes, but not enough to make _this_ acceptable.

He waits in sleep to see if other visions come, skeletons and a numb void of nothingness, so empty of life that not even death can fill it.

Barbossa ignores the past and goes searching for that fabled immortal life, bent on getting there first, as always.


End file.
